


First Birthday

by PrettyMessedUpSituation (MarcelinesNightosphere)



Series: Moments [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Dean's Birthday, Depression, Drabble, Family Feels, Gen, Men of Letters Bunker, Mother-Son Relationship, POV Castiel, Sam's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelinesNightosphere/pseuds/PrettyMessedUpSituation
Summary: Mary adjusts to life in 2016. Fascinated by her sons, she celebrates their birthdays - for the first time in thirty-three years for Dean, and Sam's for the first time ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rachelmclacey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelmclacey/gifts).



> for tumblr user [rachelmclacey](http://www.rachelmclacey.tumblr.com) who gave me this drabble prompt:  
> One of the boys' birthdays celebrated with Mary (and Cas ofc).

He watched her walk around the bunker in Dean’s robe and slippers and noted her morning demeanor. She was a bit of a grump when she first got up but was wide awake when something demanded her attention. She displayed wit and sarcasm that was charming. She learned quickly and picked up where to find the most reliable data faster than people who had aged with the technology. Even so, she still typed with what Sam referred to as the _hunt and peck_ method. Her frustration with having to catch up on everything she’d missed and barely being able to comprehend just how much had changed was understandable. But the thing he noticed most about her was the sadness.

Mary looked at her boys with wonder. She studied them like art; her eyes searched Sam and Dean for pieces of their father, for mentions of herself and her parents. She looked at her boys as if she wanted to know the intent and motive behind every brushstroke that created these men she was getting to know, aside from what she had already garnered from John’s journal. Cas understood her reverential admiration.

Mary came home to the bunker on Dean’s birthday with Cas in tow. He struggled to be quiet with the rustling of plastic grocery bags dangling from his arms. Mary carried an assortment of pies stacked atop each other. A meal was set up in the kitchen, all store-bought, and when Sam and Dean walked into the kitchen, Cas saw a look on their faces that he couldn’t place. A multitude of emotions propelled Dean to embrace his mother. He held her tight, and Cas was certain he heard Dean’s voice crack as he whispered _“I love you, Mom.”_

After dinner, Mary went to her room. She said she was tired, but Cas heard her crying late into the night. He wished he could heal whatever was broken inside her, but this wasn’t as simple as a fractured bone.

She cried on Sam’s birthday as she hugged Cas and asked for strength. Cas assured her that he was by her side. Mary lit the candle on the small blue and white frosted cake and called for the boys. Dean walked into the library first. He wiped a tear as he moved to the other side of the table and waited for Sam to round the corner.

Sam stared at the white waxy candle outlined in red sitting atop the child-sized cake. The **1** was starting to melt, but no one moved - they just watched Sam’s face and the flicker of the candle’s flame as it danced in the silence of the kitchen. Mary’s voice interrupted the quiet.

“ _Happy birthday to you_ ,” she started, her voice barely coming out. “ _Happy birthday to you._ ” She moved toward Sam and picked up the cake. She held it up to him with a smile. “ _Happy birthday, dear Samuel_ ,” she sang, her words fighting against a sob caught in her throat, “ _happy birthday to you_.”


End file.
